Goodbye
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mikayla remembers everything about hers and Mitchie's relationship. Femmslash. don't like don't read. Mikayla/Mitchie. Hannah Montana/Camp Rock crossover.


_I can honestly say You've been on my mind Since I woke up today, up today I look at your photograph all the time These memories come back to life And I don't mind _

I woke up with a jerk. I had just had another dream about Mitchie, this time of her telling me she'd forgiven me and that she'd take me back. It has been five months since I screwed up. I had cheated on her and was now paying for it. I looked next to me on my dresser and saw my favorite picture of her, we had been hanging out at the beach and she looked so good with the sunlight shining on her I had to take a picture. I remembered being so happy that day. I remember everything we talked about and did as if it were a movie playing over my eyes. I didn't care, I liked being able to look into her eyes and hear her voice like I used to.

_I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing I remember those simple things I remember 'till I cry But the one thing I wish I'd forget The memory I want to forget is goodbye _

The last time I'd seen her happy was right before I left on tour with Hannah Montana, who I had cheated on her with, she had driven me to the airport and before I boarded the plane she had kissed me tenderly. I could still feel the tingle kissing her left when I remembered it. I remembered how one night we were walking and she started randomly spinning me around and singing to me. She was such a happy person. A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered her last words to me and the look on her face when she said them. She was there to surprise me and walked in on Hannah and I kissing. I had said the first that came to my mind which was,

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, really? What does it look like? You know what never mind I can't even stand to look at you. I never want to see you again." and she stormed off without saying another word.

_I woke up this morning And played our song And through my tears I sang along I picked up the phone and then Put it down Cause I know I'm wasting my time And I don't mind _

I got up to get dressed and ready for the day not really wanting to but having to. I turned on the radio to see if it would help but as I turned it on I instantly recognized the beginning of what was our song, _'You Had Me From Hello'. _I flashed back to when she decided it was our song, I had been shooting a movie so I had been gone for a couple of months. She had called me one day just as I was coming off set and as I said,

"Hey, baby." all she said was,

"Listen." and I heard the song playing over the radio. When it was over she said,

"That's our song." By the second verse I was crying as I sang. I started to reach for my phone to call her but remembering the hurt in her eyes made me cry even harder.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up With your ring tone I hesitate but answer it anyway You sound so alone And I'm surprised to hear you say _

When the song ended I was still on the bed sobbing. Shortly after I had calmed down I heard the sweetest voice singing '_This is Me_' from my phone. I debated answering but I did and hear her voice causing my breathe to catch in my throat. She sounded like she'd been crying too as she said,

_I remember when we kissed Use to feel it on your lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing You remember those simple things We talked 'till he cried You said that your biggest regret The one thing you wish I'd forget Is saying goodbye __Saying goodbye Goodbye_

"Mikayla, the day at the airport I had a feeling you would leave me but still these past few months have been the worst of my life because I can't hold you. It's raining outside and all I can think about is how we used to stay inside on days like this and make breakfast and watch movies. It's going to take me a while to trust you again but I know that I can't live without you. I regret saying goodbye to you without working it out and everything else I said. I'm sorry." she started to cry and I felt my heart break and a lone tear rolled down my cheek as I said,

"No, it was my fault and I would understand if you never trusted me again but I can't live without you either." I heard the smile in her voice as she replied,

"I'll be at your house in ten minutes." and hung up. I anxiously waited to hear the knock at the door and when it did my heart dropped. I slowly opened the door, looking into her eyes. Before I could say anything I felt her lips crash against mine, making all my fears disappear.


End file.
